Vaults of Power
by Be'Jammin
Summary: Seems like someone has a new advantage, and Gavin Martin, pilot for Neo-New Zealand plans to use it to the fullest. R/R please
1. Default Chapter

A/N hi all, in case you are wondering, yes I am starting another fic. This one is a little different and it just came to me. There probably will be some OOC-ness, but maybe not that much. And it takes place after the series, so it's also AU, very AU.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own G-Gundam.  
  
"What the in hell's name are you doing? This is for my Gundam, not some box!!!" Gavin Martin shouted at the workmen. They ignored him. And he started to curse some more and swore and kicked a few crates.  
  
"Relax, man. I believe that whatever is in that box, will help us with your exhibition match next week. Your going up against Neo-Japan's Domon Kasshu. We're Neo-New Zealand, we never had a match, ever. Now, if we put up a good fight, we just might make it to the fight this year. And I'm sure that you want to, get some last revenge against a certain Neo-American pilot?" Hicney said to him. The American just stared at him and walked over to the box.  
  
"Well, then. What the hell is this thing?" Gavin asked, as he walked up to it and put his eye to a dent. The light that came from it caused him to jump back. The box then dissolved into black electricity. It then jumped towards Commando Gundam and it change it, made it more fierce looking, more soldierish.  
  
"Holy God!!!" Gavin said as he ran towards the still sparking Gundam. When he got into the cockpit, he saw that a lot had changed.  
  
"My goodness, whatever hit the Gundam changed the entire cockpit. You know what, I'm going back to the console and I want you to activate the Gundam, lets see what happened," Hicney told the irritated pilot. After he told him to start up, he could hear the swearing, so he brought up the vid-com.  
  
"The frickin' thing is broke, what ever the hell happened did something. No suit, no work." Gavin told him, but he started to swear when he noticed that Hicney wasn't paying attention to him.  
  
"Hey, you old stupid mother... Damn it, you make it me so mad. Hey, how many fingers am I holding up you rat bastard?" Gavin said as he gave Hicney the finger. And that caused him to laugh hysterically.  
  
"What in blazing hell is so funny?" Gavin asked. After Hicney calmed down, he told him.  
  
"Commando just flicked me off." Hicney said before laughing some more. Gavin tilted his head and mouthed a few curses, and had Commando been built with a mouth would have echoed his motions to the letter.  
  
The next day, a bunch of the crew were looking at the Gundam. The way it looked was similar to when the Maxter put on it's 'gloves' but had what seemed to be bandoliers crisscrossing its chest. It had the camo fatigues and combat boots that sheathed bowie knife on the right foot. And then there was a red headband wrapped around the forehead. All in all, it could best be described, by you and myself, that it looked like Rambo.  
  
"This amazing, just kick in the ass amazing. No need for an MTS suit, there are sensors in the cockpit that pick up every little tiny movement. If you were to wipe your mouth, it would carry over. Hell, even the body has been modified to do those movements. It's just frickinly amazing." Hicney said going over the readouts on the Gundam. Gavin on the other hand wasn't as enthusiastic as his chief specialist.  
  
"That's all good and such, but what the hell does it mean for it's performance, is it improved?" Gavin asked. Hicney gave him a dumbfounded look.  
  
"Is the Pope Catholic? Of course its improved. Not only that I think with it like this we might actually make it to the fight itself. After this year, people will realize the Neo-New Zealand will be a contender." Hicney said, with joyfulness, for with whatever happened to the Commando, it meant that Neo-New Zealand will finally get to the actual fights.  
  
"Whatever. If you don't mind, I'm going out on the town, end up getting drunk off my ass and miraculously appear in the hanger 3 hours before the fight with Neo-Japan, sober as hell. Guaranteed." Gavin said before he left the hanger to do what he said. And that caused Hicney to groan, not about what he was going to do, but that he was never wrong.  
  
And later in the week, on the day that the fight was supposed to commence, at exactly 3 hours before crunch time, Gavin appeared, taking out a syringe.  
  
"Here I am. And survey says..." Gavin said, taking the syringe, jabbing in his arm, taking blood and putting it in a scanner on the table. His blood alcohol level was so low it should've been negative.  
  
"I hate you." Hicney said to Gavin, which caused him to laugh. And when he sat down he grinned.  
  
"And with good reason." Was Gavin's retort. The old man then got his papers and looked through. And then he sighed.  
  
"This is something that I think you should know. Commando is hooked up to some sort of network. Of what, I don't know. But, I have rigged up a sensor scanner that tells me where they are if they are activated. I did that by figuring out the signals that the Gundam was sending out, not paternized, but organized in a way to be random, although you can tell when they repeat." Hicney said to a bored looking Gavin.  
  
"Yeah and your telling me this why?" he said in a monotone that resembled a yawn. Hicney just shook his head, sadly and spoke in a tone that was louder than it should have been.  
  
"If during a fight you access this network, something bad might happen, I have no idea what will and if any one else figures that your Gundam is hooked up to a network they can search for the signal and hijack it at any time, possibly." Hicney said, a little angry, then he handed Gavin a knife.  
  
"What's this?" he asked, he held the knife in his hands, it happened to be a bowie knife, just like the one the Commando had on it.  
  
"You have a disadvantage. The MTS suits make the energy that you hold when you use a weapon. You don't have one, so you're going to have to use the real thing. And that means you can't use your rifle, until we get one you can use in the cockpit and we find a place to put it on the Gundam and how it will affect the current systems overlay." Hicney said. Gavin just nodded.  
  
"I have no idea what you just said, but okay. Then I'll be readying myself." Gavin said as he got up and went to his room to get ready.  
  
  
  
Well there's the first part, hope you all like it. It should get better. I hope. But anyway it should work out because I will make it work. 


	2. Default Chapter

A/N in case you are wondering, Gavin is an American, in this chapter it'll will be explained why he's fighting for Neo-New Zealand. Oh and what hit the Commando, that'll be explained in this chapter also.  
  
"Oh, sorry Rain, I thought that Domon would answer." Chibodee Crocket said as he heard Rain's voice and saw her face. She gave him a smile.  
  
"He would but he's busy at the moment. He's prepping himself for an exhibition match against Neo-New Zealand." Rain said. That got an inquisitive look from Chibodee.  
  
"Whose the pilot?" He asked, as his curiosity was perked by what she said.  
  
"Some man named Gavin Martin. Why?" Rain asked. She noticed that his face was slight, like he saw a ghost or something.  
  
"Wow, he must've recovered faster then I thought." Chibodee said solemnly.  
  
"You know him?" Rain asked, her curiosity spiked.  
  
"Not in so many words. About four or five years ago, Neo-America had a competition to see who would represent the nation in the Gundam Fight. I was one of the finalists, Gavin Martin was the other one. Gavin, he's a strange one, he could've taught Gentle Chapman a thing or two about shooting. Now, all of the Neo-American pilots would joke about how Gavin was born in the wrong century-" Chibodee said. But was interrupted by Rain.  
  
"How far ahead of the times was he?" she asked. Chibodee gave her a stare that basically said don't do that again, but he answered.  
  
"Nope, wrong way. He was born after his time. See, Gavin is not a fighter nor a martial artist, so he doesn't communicate through his fists. But he is a warrior and a soldier." Chibodee said.  
  
"And if a fighter and a martial artist uses his fists, a soldier and a warrior would use his weapons as his means, right?" Rain said, as a realization came to her.  
  
"Yeah, and his were a rifle and a knife. Anyway, the fight itself was brutal. We were both out of ammo and he didn't seem to let up. And he may not have had formal training, but each of his punches was like a jackhammer, strong but not fast. Well anyway, I won. But I kinda let my ego take over and rubbed him in the dirt. Next thing I know, he's standing over me, saying that one day, before either of us die, he will regain his honor. Last thing I heard about him was that he renounced his citizenship and allegiance to Neo-America and took his battered Gundam with him to where ever it went." Chibodee said, finishing his tale. Rain nodded, as she now knew that this man that Domon is about to fight has problems very nasty problems.  
  
"Thanks Chibodee, I'm sure that will help us a lot knowing that." Rain said.  
  
"Think nothing of it. I'm sure that Domon could put that knowledge to use." Chibodee said before he hanged up. Rain then took that time to make sure that she passed on what she just found out.  
  
Finally it was time to test this pilots mettle, sure he wouldn't be able to defeat him, he was Domon Kasshu after all, and he had a right to be proud. This pilot, regardless of what Chibodee said shouldn't be that much of a problem. He looked at him with a certain degree of contempt, this man was more of a show boater than Chibodee, the way he was holding his knife, it was almost laughable. And with the shot of a gun, the fight started.  
  
"Hey, man! A little word of warning, I may not look like much, but I give as good as I get, so be careful." The pilot jokingly called out to him. Domon noticed the headband he was wearing matched the one on his Gundam, probably a show of intimidation but it didn't phase him. But it was the speed that the other Gundam attacked with that amazed him, the knife was just a blur and flash of light. Obviously this man had experience, enough that his threat and warning was serious. But after a few minutes he started to see through this as being just flash, all show for the crowds. It was at this time that he chose to finish the fight, hitting the Neo-New Zealand Gundam hard in the right hand, causing the knife to fling away.  
  
"You may have talked big, but now you're nothing without your weapon." Domon taunted to his opponent.  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't say that." Was the other pilots response, as a fist came and delivered a punch with such force that it left and impression on the Burning Gundam's armor. And just like that, the punches came, slow and powerful, just like Rain told him they would from what Chibodee said. But after a while, he saw a pattern and made his move, grabbing one of the arms and throwing his opponent.  
  
"Now you lose as nothing can save you." Domon said to him as he prepared to strike his opponent.  
  
"This hand of mine is Burning Red. It's loud roar tells me to grasp victory! ERUPTING BURNING FINGER!!!" Domon said, as his attacked commenced, his opponent took a stance to try to defend him self from the ball of molten gas hurtling towards him. But when the dust cleared something was amiss. The opponents Gundam was covered head to toe with platinum colored armor and with a 'shunck' the plates started to fold back into themselves, revealing the original Gundam's look.  
  
Gavin Martin on the other hand was quite relived, as he just survived something, that not a lot of other fighters had. And now was the time to attack, but before he did, something just popped in his head, a set of words with motions. And he did them.  
  
"HYPER" he cried as he lifted up his arms and his Gundam seemed to duplicate and form a circle around the Burning Gundam.  
  
"ARTILLERY" and as he said this, a ball of flame appeared in between each hand of the Commando copies.  
  
"ASSAULT" and each copy threw there ball at the Burning Gundam and when they impacted there was a large explosion with an ear shattering noise and an eye searing flash.  
  
Well there we have it, chapter two of this story, I hope that this clears a lot with why and what. Also I need to know what are the names of the Shuffle Alliance crew members from Neo-America, Neo-France, and Neo-China. And I need the hyper mode attacks for Maxter, Rose, Dragon, and Argo's as well as it's name. Hope you all can help me with those. 


	3. Default Chapter

A/N hi ya all again, it's me. Yeah, I just wanted to make sure that you all knew that if you ever wanted to use one of my characters, you can, just give me credit, please. And in this chapter, your going to find out what happened in that little match between Gavin and Domon. And I would like to thank Sora for what she told me, but I need to know what the individual people are for Neo-America and Neo-China, I can't tell anyone apart.  
  
  
  
When the dust settled, an expression of shock fell onto everyone. There was the Burning Gundam, burnt out if you would excuse the pun. When Gavin saw that the Burning Gundam was collapsed and crippled for the time being, he would have just lost it there, but he did remember the fact that the Commando would probably pick up his victory dance to the letter. But when he was in his hangar, as he didn't want to deal with the reporters and the Neo-New Zealanders and there frenzy at the fact that he won.  
  
"WOOOOO-HOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! I AM A GOLDEN GOD!!!! ALL BOW BEFORE MY INCREDIBLE POWER AND MAJESTY!!!!!" he shouted in the hangar. He was dancing and such. But when he heard footsteps, he stopped.  
  
"Still got the inflated ego?" a French accented voice asked. He turned to the source and saw one James Delacroix, pilot of the Buccaneer Gundam and representative of Neo-Cuba.  
  
"Oh, it seems that he does." Came a voice to his side, which belonged to one Balthazar Helborg, pilot of Gundam Warlock and representative of Neo- Romania. Gavin just stared at the two, and frowned.  
  
"What the hell are you two jackasses doing here?" Gavin asked them sternly. After a few minutes, they were all laughing and started to sit down at a table. It was after they calmed down that James asked him questions.  
  
"What the hell happened out there? I never seen you even use any attack called Hyper Artillery Assault. Where did it come from?" James asked.  
  
"Yes, I would also like to know, it was most... odd." Balthazar said from under the hood of his robe. Gavin stared at both the pirate and the seer, well more at the cutlass that the pirate had and the staff with a rams skull on it that the seer held in his left hand. And shrugged. It was at this time that Hicney came into the scene, noticing the three friends discussing the fight.  
  
"Well, what ever it was, it accessed two things on that network, very interesting how it changed the fight to your favor. But, I wonder what the hell it was, too" Hicney said, and as he did, the Commando's eyes glowed and what happened, next was something that none of them expected.  
  
"I am Arch-ee 9873, project keeper of Vaults of Power of the Nagia, this is the first time that this information has been accessed in 2 million years." A voice with a slight lisp said, a figure started to form. When it was clear, if was a young man, wearing ridiculous clothing. For one thing it was all white. Other than the fact that it seemed to be part of him, it was normal. But, he had a healthy tan, and teal eyes. But the four people in its presence came to a conclusion that whatever hit the Commando a week prior was not of the Earth.  
  
Okay show of hands of who thought that whatever affected the Gundam was alien. Well whether or not you knew that, matters not. But anyway there is some more stuff coming in the next chapters, hopefully it won't get to confusing 


End file.
